Africa: A FraZel Songfic
by kayotic718
Summary: This is a retelling of the events that occurred in Venice during The House of Hades, basically. Frank has to get the serpent in order to save Hazel and ensure that Nico isn't eternally a plant. (Song is Africa by Toto)


_I hear the drums echoing tonight_

_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_

* * *

><p>It was difficult for Frank to think at this point, his heart pounding like a drum in his chest as he stared down at Hazel, then his dark eyes moved to Nico, who was now a plant, and then to the minor god who stood before him. The deal he had made was simple enough, bring the snake back to him, and he would heal his girlfriend and turn her brother back into a human, and they would be free to go. His help to get to the House of Hades would be given as well. But, if he failed, he would have to take up agriculture. So, failure really wasn't an option. "Fine, you have a deal, Triptolemus." The other gave him a curious look, as if wondering whether or not he really could do this, and whether he would have a new pupil in due time, and Frank turned his back, Hazel's cavalry sword in hand, and marched off into the city.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I stopped an old man along the way<em>

_Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies_

_He turned to me as if to say: "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you."_

* * *

><p>Every transformation didn't tire him out, as he morphed from creature to creature, the son of the war god felt more and more alive and determined to win this fight. This wasn't just for him and a small part of saving the world against the storm that was raging below them and all around, it was for Hazel, his friends, his family, for a better future. Lungs aching from lack of breath and heart pumping out adrenaline, the katobelpones glaring at him, teeth revealed through their snarls. Frank only met the monsters with a cold, hard stare. If this had been a year or so ago, or maybe even less, he would have been terrified. Taking in a deep breath, he simply shouted, "C'mon!" As expected, they began to charge. How many were there? Hundreds? Thousands? Millions? But, he didn't care, as soon as the sword went through the first one, he was ready.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you<em>

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

One. The next thing he knew, there was only one of those ugly things left. He was at least knee-deep in sand, huffing and puffing, and drenched in sweat. Throughout the battles, he had a few close calls, but had somehow had survived and managed to slay them all, the only prize remaining was sand and dust that would soon be forgotten. He prepared to take the final one down, to feel true victory and vengence against what had poisoned Hazel, only he was prevented from doing so. Mars stood before him, looking like any other mortal, but it was unmistakeable. With his mouth dropped open slightly, the boy watched as his father turned the final katobelpone into a serpent. The mission that he was given had been almost insignificant to him when the fight began, and he had truly forgotten why he was fighting so hard, besides for vengence. The snake was golden and smooth, shining in the light of the slightly cloudy day as his father handed over the figure to him. Frank stared up, awestruck.

"Why... why are you here?"

"I can't stay for long, but I came to help you. And, to give you a gift. You've done well," the war god chided, voice strong and hinting an aura of intellect, but also of danger. A hand was rested upon his shoulder, and then removed. Suddenly, he could feel himself growing taller, more muscular, and growing into his weight.

* * *

><p><em>I bless the rains down in Africa<em>  
><em>Gonna take some time to do the things we never had<em>

It felt odd, being his usual height, and then all of a sudden, being a giant. Besides his new height, he felt different, personality wise, also. More like a leader, more like someone who knew what they were doing. Someone who was confident in their position like Annabeth had been. "Thanks," he mumbled, trying to wrap his head around everything that had just happened in the last few hours. Everything felt somewhat alien, as if he was merely a bystander, watching from the outside. The world came back to crystal clarity, however, when Mars cursed, clutching his head for a moment as his image flickered and changed. With a forced smile that had some genuine emotion behind it, he stared at his son, placing a hand on his shoulder before whispering, "Go."

With a slight nod from his end, his father was gone, and Frank was sprinting off to complete the deal and save his friends, sword and serpent in hand. He was a new person, and he was ready to take on his role in this prophecy.

* * *

><p><em>Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best work, but, I love this song! I heard this song earlier today and thought of FraZel after hearing certain lines and decided to write a fanfiction for it. FraZel is kind of my life at this point. Anywho, hoped you liked!<strong>


End file.
